This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-133709 filed on May 9, 2002, which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printer and a print system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of printers each including a plurality of paper feeders in recent years enable the user to specify the paper feed to be used for printing or specify automatic selection of the paper feeder (without directly specifying the paper feeder) for printing.
Specifically, such a printer is an apparatus, upon reception of print data specifying the paper feeder to be used, for checking that paper of the size specified for use in the print data is set in the paper feeder specified for use and then using paper in the paper feeder for printing, and upon reception of print data specifying automatic selection of the paper feeder, for searching for the paper feeder setting paper of the size and type (or only size) specified for use in the print data among the plurality of paper feeders included in the printer and using paper in the found paper feeder for printing. Further, if the used paper feeder becomes empty of paper after the printer starts printing upon reception of print data specifying automatic selection of the paper feeder, the printer can also switch the paper feeder used for printing to any other paper feeder setting paper of the size and type specified for use in the print data being processed and continue printing.
To make possible the described operation, the printer is configured so that the user can set information indicating the size and type of paper set in each paper feeder, which will be hereinafter referred to as paper size and paper type. Some printers eliminate the need for the user to set the paper size because each paper feeder is provided with a mechanism for detecting the paper size (a mechanism for detecting the paper size from the paper press position, which will be hereinafter referred to as paper size detection mechanism). Some printers require that the user should set the paper size only for each paper feed provided with no paper size detection mechanism because only some paper feeders are provided with a paper size detection mechanism.
If print data processing is interrupted because information set concerning paper in the printer in the related art (paper size, paper type) contains information not representing the size or type of paper actually set in the paper feeder (if a paper-out error, etc., occurs), the printer is an apparatus hard to restart the processing (intricate work being involved).
Specifically, when the paper size set for a paper feeder X (provided with no paper size detection mechanism) is xe2x80x9cB5xe2x80x9d although paper actually set in the paper feeder X is xe2x80x9cA4,xe2x80x9d upon reception of print data specifying use of the paper feeder X and printing on xe2x80x9cA4xe2x80x9d-size paper, the printer in the related art interrupts processing for the print data assuming that a size mismatch error has occurred.
When the size mismatch error has occurred, the printer in the related art is an apparatus which requires that the user should perform print stop work and again set the correct paper size for the paper feeder X before again printing
Further, upon reception of print data specifying automatic selection of the paper feeder and printing on xe2x80x9cA4xe2x80x9d-size paper in the state described above, the printer in the related art does not use the paper feeder X and uses any other paper feeder for which setting of xe2x80x9cA4xe2x80x9d-size paper is set (or the paper size detection mechanism detects xe2x80x9cA4xe2x80x9d-size paper being set) and which includes paper to start printing. If such a paper feeder runs out during the printing, the printer interrupts processing for the print data assuming that a paper-out error occurs. If such a paper feeder does not exist from the beginning, the printer interrupts processing for the print data assuming that a paper-out error occurs.
If print data processing is interrupted in such a mode, the printer in the related art enables the user to add paper to any other paper feeder than the paper feeder X for continuing the printing, but cannot use paper in the paper feeder X to continue the printing unless the printing is once stopped.
The printer in the related art (for checking paper type match) is an apparatus in which a similar problem can also occur concerning the paper type.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a printer and a print system that can easily restart print data processing interrupted because information concerning paper is not precisely set.
To the end, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a printer for receiving print data containing a specification value specifying specifications of paper to be used for printing and operating, the printer including paper storage means being capable of storing paper of various specifications; print execution means for printing on paper stored in the paper storage means; specification setup value storage means for storing a specification setup value; specification setup value change means for storing a specification setup value specified by the user in the specification setup value storage means; and print control means for monitoring reception of print data, upon reception of print data, determining whether or not the specification value contained in the print data and the specification setup value stored in the specification setup value storage means match, if they match, starting print control processing of causing the print execution means to print in response to the print data, if they do not match, interrupting the print control processing, waiting for the specification setup value change means to change the specification setup value in the specification setup value storage means, and if the specification setup value in the specification setup value storage means is changed to the value matching the specification value contained in the print data, restarting the print control processing.
That is, the printer according to the first aspect of the invention starts to print after checking that the specifications concerning paper to be used, specified in the print data and the specifications concerning paper, stored in the printer (set by the user) match. If they do not match (although the user sets paper of specifications different from those set so far in paper storage means, the user forgets about changing the specifications in the specification setup value storage means to the correct specifications), the user can change the specification setup value in the specification setup value storage means and if the specification setup value in the specification setup value storage means is changed to the correct value, the printing is continued. Therefore, the printer can function as a printer that can easily restart print data processing interrupted because the information concerning paper is not precisely set.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a printer for receiving print data containing a specification value specifying specifications of paper to be used for printing and operating, the printer including a plurality of paper storage means each being capable of storing paper of various specifications; paper presence/absence detection means for detecting the presence or absence of paper in each of the plurality of paper storage means; print execution means being capable of printing on paper stored in any of the plurality of paper storage means to print on paper specification setup value storage means for storing a specification setup value for each of the plurality of paper storage means; specification setup value change means for changing the specification setup value in the specification setup value storage means concerning the paper storage means specified by the user to user-specified specification value; and print control means for waiting for print data to be received, upon reception of print data, repeating print control processing of finding the paper storage means satisfying a selection enable condition of a condition that the specification value contained in the print data and the specification setup value stored in the specification setup value storage means match and paper remains among the plurality of paper storage means using the paper presence/absence detection means and causing the print execution means to print the contents responsive to the received print data on paper stored in the found paper storage means until printing of all pages requested to be printed on the print data is complete or the printer is placed in a state in which the plurality of paper storage means do not contain any paper storage means satisfying the selection enable condition, if the printer is placed in the state in which the plurality of paper storage means do not contain any paper storage means satisfying the selection enable condition before printing of all pages requested to be printed on the print data is complete, interrupting the print control processing and waiting for the specification setup value change means to change the specification setup value in the specification setup value storage means, and if the specification setup value concerning one paper storage means in the specification setup value storage means is changed to the value matching the specification value contained in the print data, restarting the interrupted print control processing.
That is, the printer according to the second aspect of the invention automatically selects the paper storage means satisfying the condition that the specifications concerning paper to be used, specified in the print data (specification value) and the specifications concerning paper, stored in the printer (specification setup value set by the user) match, and then prints. If they match and it is made impossible to find out paper storage means in which paper remains although the print data processing is not complete, the user can change the specification setup value in the specification setup value storage means and if the specification setup value in the specification setup value storage means is changed to the correct value, the printing is continued. Therefore, like the printer according to the first aspect of the invention, the printer can function as a printer that can easily restart print data processing interrupted because the information concerning paper is not precisely set.
According to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a printer including a plurality of paper storage means each being capable of storing paper of various specifications; paper presence/absence detection means for detecting the presence or absence of paper in each of the plurality of paper storage means; print execution means being capable of printing on paper stored in any of the plurality of paper storage means to print on paper; specification setup value storage means for storing a specification setup value for each of the plurality of paper storage means; specification setup value change means for changing the specification setup value in the specification setup value storage means concerning the paper storage means specified by a user to user-specified specification value; and print control means for receiving print data which always contains a specification value specifying specifications of paper to be used for printing and may or may not contain paper storage means specification information specifying any of the-plurality of paper storage means and causing the print execution means to print.
In the printer according to the third aspect of the invention, upon reception of the print data not containing the paper storage means specification information, the print control means repeats print control processing of finding the paper storage means satisfying a selection enable condition of a condition that the specification value contained in the print data and the specification setup value stored in the specification setup value storage means match and paper remains among the plurality of paper storage means using the paper presence/absence detection means and causing the print execution means to print the contents responsive to the received, print data on paper stored in the found paper storage means until printing of all pages requested to be printed on the print data is complete or the printer is placed in a state in which the plurality of paper storage means do not contain any paper storage means satisfying the selection enable condition, if the printer is placed in the state in which the plurality of paper storage means do not contain any paper storage means satisfying the selection enable condition before printing of all pages requested to be printed on the print data is complete, interrupts the print control processing and waits for the specification setup value change means to change the specification setup value in the specification setup value storage means, and if the specification setup value concerning one paper storage means in the specification setup value storage means is changed to the value matching the specification value contained in the print data, restarts the interrupted print control processing. Upon reception of the print data containing the paper storage means specification information, the print control means determines whether or not the specification value contained in the print data and the specification setup value concerning the paper storage means specified by the paper storage means specification information contained in the print data in the specification setup value storage means match, if they match, causes the print execution means to print in response to the print data, if they do not match, waits for the specification setup value change means to change the specification setup value concerning the paper storage means specified by the paper storage means specification information in the specification setup value storage means, and if the specification setup value in the specification setup value storage means is changed to the value matching the specification value contained in the print data, causes the print execution means to print in response to the print data.
The printer according to the third aspect of the invention having the configuration functions as an apparatus having both the function of the printer according to the first aspect of the invention and the function of the printer according to the second aspect of the invention. Therefore, like the printer according to the first, second aspect of the invention, the printer can function as a printer that can easily restart print data processing interrupted because the information concerning paper is not precisely set.
To implement the printer according to each aspect of the invention, the specification setup value change means may receive specification of the specification setup value, etc., from the user through a control panel, etc., placed on the printer; the specification setup value change means of the printer according to the first aspect of the invention may be means having a function of storing the user-specified specification setup value contained in received information in the specification setup value storage means; the specification setup value change means of the printer according to the second aspect of the invention may be means having a function of keeping track of user-specified paper storage means and user-specified specification value from received information and changing the specification setup value in the specification setup value storage means concerning the user-specified paper storage means to the user-specified specification setup value. Using such means as the specification setup value setup means, there can be provided a printer enabling the user to change the specification setup value without the need for the user to go to the installation place of the printer.
To implement the printer according to each aspect of the invention, to make it possible to interrupt printing, when the print control processing is interrupted, the print control means may be means for waiting for the specification setup value change means to change the specification setup value in the specification setup value storage means and also waiting for a print cancel command to be given, and if the specification setup value in the specification setup value storage means is changed to the value matching the specification value contained in the print data, the print control means may be means for causing the print execution means to print in response to the print data and if a print cancel command is given, the print control means may be means for canceling processing for the print data and making a transition to a state in which new print data can be received.
To implement the printer according to each aspect of the invention, the specification value and the specification setup value may be information concerning paper; for example, the specification value and the specification setup value may be paper size specification information or may be paper size and type specification information.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided a printer including a plurality of paper storage means each being capable of storing paper of various specifications; print execution means being capable of printing on paper stored in any of the plurality of paper storage means to print on paper; and print control means for waiting for reception of print data containing paper supply source specification information that can specify one or more paper storage means of the plurality of paper storage means, upon reception of print data, starting print control processing of causing the print execution means to print the contents responsive to the print data on paper stored in the paper storage means specified in the paper supply source specification information contained in the print data, when the paper storage means specified in the paper supply source specification information becomes empty of paper, interrupting the print control processing and waiting for new paper supply source specification information to be given, and if new paper supply source specification information is given, restarting the print control processing in a mode in which the printing is continued using paper stored in the paper storage means specified in the new paper supply source specification information.
That is, after printing is started in accordance with the paper supply source specification information contained in the received print data (information directly specifying the paper storage means to be used for printing or information indirectly specifying the paper storage means to be used for printing according to the specifications of paper), when paper runs out, the printer according to the fourth aspect of the invention waits for a paper supply source specification information change command (new paper supply source specification information) to be given. When new paper supply source specification information is given, the printer continues the printing in accordance with the new paper supply source specification information. Therefore, the printer functions as a printer that can easily restart print data processing interrupted because the information concerning paper is not precisely set or for any other reason.
A print system of the invention includes a printer according to each aspect of the invention and a host for transmitting print data to the printer and therefore functions as a system that can easily restart print data processing interrupted because the information concerning paper is not precisely set or for any other reason.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.